


Mark Of Tsubasa

by TenshiWarrior



Series: Mark Of Tsubasa [1]
Category: American McGee's Alice, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Cardcaptor Sakura, Chronicle, Deadman Wonderland, N.C.I.S, Sherlock (TV), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl's relatives mysterious vanish on the 20th of April. Sherlock must find out why this curse has been bought upon this family, and the secrets they are keeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before Reichenbach Fall, and after the Hounds of Baskerville. I should explain this now.
> 
> 1) Shadow will have his usual appearance, since I like him better like that. 
> 
> 2) In this fanfic, people that have powers are called people with "talent" and NO I am not stealing from X-Men.
> 
> 3) People that have the same appearance as Shadow, are usually scared of them, whether they have "Talent" or not.
> 
> So just thought I clear that up just so that you won't be confused later on. Enjoy!

Chapter I

- ** _221B Baker Street_** -  
        
       It was just another ordinary day for Sherlock. The sun shining, the birds chirping, the news on the telly and the people outside going about their business. How very boring for Sherlock on this dull day. He just sat on the couch with a gun firing rounds on the wall. The sound of course would always wake up his flatmate John at 6 in the morning, or worse at 5 in the morning.

 

            "Again with this Sherlock!?" he exclaimed, "All of the neighbors complain to me about this noise you know!" "It's better than watching crap telly." Sherlock told him as he continued to fire at the wall, "Besides I haven't been getting any good cases lately, nothing really exciting. Nothing but the boring kind."   
        
       "You checked on the website didn't you?” John asked, “What about Mrs. Jones missing daughter?"  
        
             "Simply got tired of her and ran away to another country." The detective replied.  
        
            "But what about that old prison that said to be haunted?"  
        
              "Don't be silly John, that's nothing but a fairytale no such thing as haunted."  
        
             "How about the-"  
        
             "Unimportant."  
        
             "And what-"  
        
             "Dull."  
        
              "What about-"  
        
            "Boring.  
        
            "Also the-"  
        
             "All of the cases are boring John, in fact I'll be damned if I survive another week listening to all the dull cases."  
        
            "Then maybe, you should. I don't know get a real job."  
        
             "Don't be stupid. It's a waste of my time."  
        
            "Well you can't spend the rest of the week shooting at the bloody wall!"  
        
            "Can't think of anything else to do around here."  
        
            "I'm sure some kind of case will turn up."  
        
         
        
        
      Just than a knock came upon the door downstairs of the apartment. John gave out a sigh cause he knew he was going to have to answer it since Sherlock normally doesn't answer the door. As John went down stairs the knocking continued, and he could already tell that this person was the impatient type. He opened the door, and it revealed to be a young lady.

 

            The young lady had green eyes and short black hair and a light eye shadow at the tips of her eyes. She was wearing a kind of clothing that looked like she belonged in a biker gang; of course it was all black with a few red dragon and white bird designs on it. Her pants were leather along with her boots that had heels.   
        
             "Hi, I'm Alice Liddel." she said politely "I don't believe we've meet before."   
               
             "No, we haven't." John choked, "I'm uh, John Watson."  
        
             "Nice to meet you Doctor Watson." The woman named Alice said.  
        
             "How did you know I was a doctor?"  
        
             "Lucky guess. I'm new around here in this part of London. I live a few blocks down on this street."  
        
            "Oh, I didn't know there was an apartment for sale."  
        
            "Believe me you would be surprised. I heard that a consulting detective named Sherlock Holmes lives here, is that true?"  
        
            "Yeah, I happen to be his flatmate."  
        
            "Kind of figured that Doctor. Do you mind if I speak with him?"  
        
            "Sure, I don't see why not. He's not busy at the moment."  
        
       John led Alice inside the apartment only to hear more gunshots coming from the room upstairs. "Sorry about." John told her "He does that when his bored." "That's quite alright, I'm used to it." Said Alice.

 

            As John and Alice entered the room, Sherlock immediately ceased his firing knowing that they're was someone else with his flatmate. "Who's the girl behind you John?" he asked him, "Sherlock, this is Alice Liddel." He told the detective "She said she wanted to talk you about a case I believe."

 

            Sherlock took a good look at the young woman and quickly analyzed her before he said to her "Have a seat." "Don't mind if I do." She replied before taking a seat just opposite from Sherlock. The detective quickly sat himself up and put the gun down on the coffee table. "Care for tea?" he offered, "No thank you I'm good." She told him.  
        
      "So what did you come here for?" The detective asked  
        
             "I heard that you were bored from the good Doctor here, and I came here with a case." Alice replied.  
        
            "Obviously, what's the case?"  
        
            "Let me ask you something.” She began “Have you ever heard of the story of a child that has said to make a group of boys at an orphanage disappear into thin air?"  
        
            "I've heard the stories why?" He replied  
        
            "The Garage Kids and I have confirmed that the story is true, and from a very reliable source, we were told that she came to London." Alice replied.  
        
            "Garage Kids? So they are specialists?"  
        
            "Sort of. They’re consulting police and bounty hunters. As well as I am.”

        
            "You said that the child was a she. How do you know that?"  
        
            "As they say, a picture is worth a thousand words."  
        
       Alice pulled out a few pictures from the pocket of her coat and handed them to Sherlock. On the photograph the girl had short brown hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a hood to cover her face and she wore black sweat pants with sneakers to go with it. Sherlock notice that she was holding two leashes in one hand, and there were two dogs; one was walking beside the other was walking in front of her.

 

            "These are some of the pictures that was taken from one of the London security camera's." She explained, "Scotland yard had confirmed that she came here in London with no passport, or adult." "Obviously. " Sherlock stated, "How did you obtain these pictures?"  
        
            "Let's just say that I borrowed them." She said to him.  
        
            "What’s her name?" The detective asked  
        
            "Her name is Sakura Kinomoto and from what know so far her father is a college professor, and her mother is a model and fashion designer."  
        
            "Are they alive or dead?"  
        
            "Dead. Since she was three actually."  
        
            "Who are the two dogs?"  
        
            "We're not sure what her dogs name is as well as the breed. All we know is one is supposed to be a guard slash service dog, and the other is supposed to be the nanny dog to Sakura.”

 

            Sherlock placed the pictures on the side.  
        
            "What makes this girl so special?" He asked  
        
            "I’m sorry?" Alice asked, confused about his question.  
        
            "You wouldn't come to me if it wasn't important, so why come to me? What makes her so special that you had to get the one and only consulting detective?" Sherlock had asked.  
        
      "What if I told you that her mind works like a hard drive?” Alice asked, “Just like your head but it worked differently?"  
        
      Sherlock’s eyes widen at the statement that Alice had said to him. A mind that worked like his, that is just to be brilliant for Sherlock. He could already tell that this case was going to be a blast. This was his only opportunity to have himself entertained.  
        
      "What exactly do you mean?" He asked.  
        
            Alice began to explain.      

 

             "She is almost observant as you, but the thing is her mind evolves every time she uses her brain. So in other words she is not one the idiots off the street like you would normally say to any person or a police man."  
        
      This is to good to be true for Sherlock! For once besides Jim Moriarty there was another person like him out there somewhere in the streets of London, and it was none other than a child! Sherlock couldn't help but smile at this but he had held back just so that he can savior it. He gave out a deep sigh to hold it all back until Alice had left and he said to her:  
        
      "Go on." 

 

            Alice knew that it was to good to be true that Sherlock may in fact accept the case, since she was a little short on consulting hunters as well as consulting police. At first Alice and the others knew that trying to find Sakura was the real challenge since she had something unusual.

 

            She knew that she would be hard to find her and not to mention that the police have been looking at this case for some time now. So of course Alice was happy to obliged with Sherlock's request to continue. She knew that Sherlock would enjoy something like this, especially if it was paranormal  
        
            "Have you ever heard of the laboratory called Baskerville?" She asked.  
        
            "I have solved a case related to it, why?" Sherlock replied.  
        
            "Sakura happens to be an escaped patient from that lab."  
        
             "She was a test subject?"

 

             “They’re using people from Baskerville?” John asked

  
      Alice turned to him, "Unfortunately, yes. From what we recovered from Baskerville her records show that she had unnatural abilities since she the day she was born."  
        
            "What kind of abilities?" Sherlock asked.  
        
            "You see that’s the problem.” Alice had replied, “We don’t know."  
        
            Sherlock put his hands under his chin, "Interesting. How did she obtain those abilities?"  
        
            "It's amazing what you can get from your parents at birth." She said.  
        
            "Which parent?"  
        
            "Her athletic skills she got it from her dad and the unnatural talents she got from her mother."  
        
            "How did you obtain her records?"  
        
            "Two of the Garage Kids broke into Baskerville and risked their own necks to obtain those files."  
        
            "Besides her parents does she have any other relatives?"  
        
             "Unfortunately no. They all died on the same date her parents died."  
        
             "On which day?"  
        
             "The 20th of April."  
        
             "What else did they manage to find?"  
        
            "A DNA sample."  
        
       In the opposite of her coat pocket Alice took out a test tube; inside the test tube was a hair sample of Sakura; she handed it to Sherlock. Sherlock took the tube from her hand and looked at it carefully without dropping it.  
        
            "Before you ask that _is_ her DNA." Alice said.  
        
            "I can tell." Said Sherlock.  
        
            "You didn't think I would come here without a sample did you?" She asked  
        
            "No." He said almost immediately.  
        
             "Of course. I should've thought so."  
        
              "Why bring me a sample?"  
        
            "To start things off, consider it a present."  
        
            "Where did you get this?"  
        
             "Where do you think?"  
        
            "Baskerville?"  
        
            "Baskerville."  
        
       The conversation had suddenly turned into deep silence. Sherlock began to think real hard about what Alice was saying. He began to collect his thoughts about this whole thing. A girl that had escaped from Baskerville, unnatural talents since the day she was born, and every relative would mysteriously die on the 20th of April. Sherlock was immediately excited about the whole thing.

 

            Thinking about the whole thing just send chills down his spine. He actually wanted to spend time with this girl and hopefully learn how her mind works and see what mankind really has to offer. He was snapped out of his train of thought only than he heard Alice say: "So what do you say detective? Will you take the case?"   
        
             A long pause came from the detective. Alice was excited that Sherlock may in fact take the case, but at the same time she was worried that he might not. If he didn't take the case she would have no choice but to leave Sakura to die. Finally Sherlock took another deep sigh and said to her: "I'll take the case, but on one condition."

 

            "Condition?" Alice and John both said. Honestly they were both shocked to hear Sherlock say something like that. John has heard him say so many unusual things, but this time Sherlock was very serious about this. "What condition?" she had asked him.  
        
            "I would like for her to stay here as well as her guardian."  
        
            "Her guardian?" Both Alice and John said.  
        
             "Isn't it obvious?” He said, “Who else could've raised her, her aunt and uncle?"  
        
            "Good point."  
        
             "I always make one. So miss Liddell a deal?"  
        
       Alice at that point didn't know what to do. Alice and her team had agreed to have her stay over at headquarters, but than again they didn't have much room in their cramped apartment. With a sigh Alice held out her hand and said: "Deal."

  
      Sherlock shook her hand to make sure that the deal was sealed. Alice got up and turned to leave to break the news to the team. "Just one more question." Sherlock said to her, "How did you know John was a doctor?" Alice stopped in her tracks and she gave a light laugh. "The same way you identified him when you meet him detective." She said, "If you'll excuse me, I think my tea is getting cold. Until than detective."  
        
       She turned and walked down the stairs toward the exit. Sherlock and John heard the door shut down stairs. As soon as they heard Alice leave Sherlock suddenly jumped out of his chair and yelled out: "Brilliant!" John suddenly jumped from Sherlock's unexpected reaction.

 

            "Finally a case that's finally exciting and not dull!" Sherlock yelled out, "Oh, pinch me I must be dreaming!" "I can tell you're happy." John said sarcastically, "Of course I am!" Sherlock had said, "I finally have a case after weeks and weeks watching telly and hearing a bunch of nonsense!"  
        
            "I glad your that your glad Sherlock.” His companion said,  “But I just have one question."  
        
            "And what's that?" He asked.  
        
            "How do propose we find her? Alice didn't tell us our exact location of where she might be, and we don't even know she was last seen."  
        
            "Simple we ask everyone around to see if she has been seen or just look it up on the internet."  
        
            "Why didn't I think of that?"  
        
            "Cause you're an idiot."  
        
            "Right, so where do we start to look?"  
        
             "Where the security camera's took these photographs."  
        
       Sherlock grabbed his coat and began to walk towards the exit of 221B, as did John. They both exited out of the door and caught a cab. Sherlock knew the moment he accepted this case from Alice, he would be in one hell of a ride than the other cases. However questions kept rising to the top of his mind like a bubble.

 

            How long has Baskerville been experimenting on humans? What talents does her guardian have? And why does her relatives die every year on the 20th of April? Only time will tell him the answers to this mystery but for now, he and John had bigger problems to worry about.

 

Finding the girl.

 

-End Of Chapter One-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it's only been a few hours since Sherlock accepted the case, and so far they have no luck, however they find evidence of the child's whereabouts where they least expect it.

Chapter II

**- _Downtown London_ -**

                  Sherlock and John arrived at where the girl was last seen. Sherlock was examining the pictures while John asked people that have been in the area on the day the cameras took their photos. Sherlock had already called Lestrade over to come and help out with the investigation cause of course when looking for a missing child; you're going to need help. Sherlock kept on looking at the pictures of the child.

                  Sherlock continued observing the photos looking at the people that were they're when the photos were taken, seeing whom their little assassin were. After hours and hours of waiting John and finally comes back with results of the findings. "Well?" Sherlock asked as he continued to look at the pictures, "No one of knew of her whereabouts here." John told him.

                  "Really, are you sure?" He asked

                  "Positive.” The doctor replied, “No one knows who the girl was or where she came from, or where she went."

                  "So in terms they didn't know anything."

                   "Yeah, they don't know anything about her."

                  Sherlock gave out a frustrated sigh. Even though it had been hours after accepting the case from Alice they still had no luck in finding her. Honestly for Sherlock this was going to be a lot harder than it needed to be. Of course after Sherlock accepts a case, he doesn't drop it until he finishes what he started. He was soon brought back into reality when he heard John ask him: "So what do we do now?" He was right what are they going to do?

                  What are they supposed to do? If they couldn't get any leads of where the girl was what were they supposed to do. Just than they had heard a woman shriek from down the street. "What the bloody hell was that?" John exclaimed, "We're about to find out." Sherlock told him as he started to run towards the screaming. John followed behind him pushing through crowds of people.

                  John had seen that Sherlock had stopped in his tracks in front of an alley. "Why did you stop?" John asked him, "See for yourself." He said as he pointed in to the alleyway. John turned his head to see the reason why the woman had screamed in fear. It was a rotting dead body, of a young 20 year old boy that had silver hair with now pale skin; his eyes had showed no color nor. "Now you know why the woman screamed."

                  Sherlock had said to him. Just than three police drove up on the curb. Inspector Lestrade and Inspector Anderson came out of the cars and soon rushed to where John and Sherlock were. "Before you anything Anderson I didn't kill this man." Sherlock informed him before he gave him a chance to speak, "I wasn't going to say that." Anderson told him.

                  "Well you were thinking about saying it." He said to the inspector. Lestrade gave the order to have the area cleared immediately so they could examine the body. Sherlock wasted no time and quickly began to examine the body, while John tried to figure out the cause of death of the man.

                   Sherlock had quickly diagnosed that the man was 25 years old, he was right handed, he was an intermediate in fighting, and that he had been killed five days ago, the same day the London security cameras took the photos of the girl. He had than realized that the man was holding on to something in his left hand. Carefully he opened the dead mans fist to reveal that it was a silver hair pain with a bright red pearl. He picked up the hairpin from the dead man's hand, and quickly examined it.

                  "So, how did the man die?" Lestrade asked John, "Well, it's obvious that the body has been here for days." John said to him, "Judging from the marks on his neck and stomach it he was bitten by a large dog, possibly a Rottweiler. The bites were so deep the man had died of blood loss." "Not a Rottweiler." Sherlock said, "A dog with a more powerful jaw killed this man." "Oh question freak, what kind of dog would that be?" Anderson had asked him.

                  "One of these dogs in the pictures." The detective said as he pulled out the photographs from his coat pocket. "Where did you get those?" Lestrade asked the detective, "From my client this morning." He said while passing them to both inspectors, "I forgot to mention that I accepted a case by a woman named Alice Liddell."

                  "Who's the little girl in the photos?" The inspector asked

                   "That is the person that we're trying to look for." The detective replied.

                   "Why?"

                   "Alice had asked me to solve the case of why her relatives die on a specific date, but in order to do that we have to find her first as well as her guardian."

                   "Guardian?"

                   "Of course her guardian! She's a bloody orphan!"

                   "Okay, I get it. So where is she from?"

                   "She's from Japan."

                   "Japa- Really?"

                  "Can't you tell?"

                   "How in the world did a ni-"

                   "Eight."

                   "Eight year old girl, get from Japan to London?"

                  "It's complicated to how she got here, if you don't mind we are starting get off topic."

                  "Right, sorry."

                  Sherlock quickly walked over to the dead body and began his deduction: "Five days ago, this man chased the little girl and eventually corned her in this alley way. The man prepares to kill her when two dogs sneak up behind him and target his stomach and neck. The man falls over and she uses this as an opportunity to run with the two dogs, thus leavening the man to die."

                  "Wait, two dogs?" John said, "There were two dogs?" "Obviously" Sherlock said, "It couldn't be one dog since it couldn't bite his stomach and neck at the same time." "Point taken." John said, "So the dogs belong to who?" Anderson asked him, "It's obvious that the dogs belong to her, otherwise they wouldn't save her like that." "What type of breed are the two dogs?" Lestrade asked the both of them, "We're not sure yet." The doctor said, "We weren't told the breed of the dogs."

                  "Do you know where she could've went?"

                  "We're not sure where she ran off. We already asked around no one knows where she went or if any other connections with other people besides her family members."

                  "So in others you have no idea where she is?"

                  "Basically."

                  "Alright, I'll have some of the men look for her to where she might be."

                  "That would help, thank you."

                  Lestrade order the men to divide into groups of two and had them search every part of London, to where she was. John was about to head out to continuing searching for her, but noticed that Sherlock was examining something. "Sherlock?" John said, "Are you coming?" "There's blood on his knife."

                  The detective said to the doctor as he picked up the knife, "Is it from one of the dogs?" John asked, "No, I highly doubt it." He said. Sherlock took the knife, placed the knife in a zip lock bag and hid it in his coat. "What do you plan on doing with that?" the doctor asked as he watched Sherlock catch a cab." "I need to do a DNA test." Sherlock said as a cab stopped right in front of the cab. Sherlock entered the cab and than drove away.

* * *

 

**_-Meanwhile-_ **

_Sakura groaned in pain as her dog, a German shepherd continued to clean her wound on her leg. She had to hide herself from the public since she didn't whom to trust in the public. Five days ago she had to run for hours away from an assassin that was trying to kill her. She didn't know where to run since she wasn't familiar with the area, so she ran in the only place she could think of, which was the train station._

_She hid herself from the public since she didn't know if there was another assassin hiding themselves within the public. Sakura took out her cell phone so she could call someone, however there was no signal on her phone. Another dog, a pit-bull approached her with a brown paper bag in its mouth. Inside the paper bag was fresh fruits, juice and chips for the girl to have._

_The pit-bull put the paper bag next to her for her to reach. Sakura petted the pit-bull a way of showing her thanks, when she realized there was a folded piece of paper addressed to her, tucked safely in it's collar. She took the paper from the dogs collar and unfolded the paper, revealing to be a message. The message said:_

_**I HAVE ESCAPED FROM FACILITY, BASKERVILLE, AND WILL BE IN LONDON IN FIVE DAYS. UNTIL I GET THERE, STAY WITH MIZU AND KAZE.** _

__

_**I LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING YOU AGAIN.** _

_**-SHADOW** _

_Sakura was really happy to see this message from her friend. She was so happy she could almost cry, to hear that he was alive and well. The last time she had seen him was when he helped her escape from Baskerville, but he had no choice but to stay behind in order for her to escape. She was very happy to hear that he was now out of Baskerville and now coming to London in 5 days. She couldn't wait to see him again. She took the food out of the bag, handed some to her dogs and they all began to eat._

* * *

 

**- _London Hospital_ -**

                  The computer had begun to analyze the blood on the knife and the hair DNA that was Alice had given to Sherlock. Sherlock was waiting patiently to get the results while Molly had watched him work.

                   Sherlock had already explained the case to Molly, cause at times Molly has helped Sherlock with other cases in the past. "So, how's the case going so far?" Molly asked him, "Right now the police are looking for her right now, I should be hearing from them soon." Sherlock had answered.

                   "So far I have found no connection to her families death, or how her parents died." Sherlock said

                   "It must be hard for her. To live without her parents." Molly said

                   "Even with a guardian, I'm surprised she has survived this long."

                   "Wonder how it happened..."

                   "How what happened?"

                   "How it all started, and how her family became the target."

                   "Once we find her than we'll know."

                  The computer began to click finding the result of the blood DNA. Sherlock quickly went over computer to see the results. He was really shocked to see the results of the DNA test. The blood and the hair DNA were a match. Sherlock couldn't believe that he was right about the blood on the knife.

                  "So I was right." He said. Molly gave him a confused look towards Sherlock. "Right, about what?" She asked him, "The little girl." Sherlock said to her, "The blood on the knife belongs to her. Which means she's been injured..."

-End of Chapter II-

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While hiding in the scrapyards, Sakura gets an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following has japanese text but not to worry, there are English translations, just thought I let you guys know.

Chapter III

- ** _London Train Station Scrapyard_** -

 

For the past 5 days Mizu and Kaze have been trying to nurse their master back to health. Since her leg wasn’t getting any better, both dogs went to search for food, not caring about themselves. They go to look for food since Sakura didn’t have any money.

 

They would literally have to sneak into food markets and take what their master needed. They would go get the food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Sometimes one would stay behind with Sakura to guard her and keep her company.

 

            On the sixth day, Kaze returned to his master with some fruits in a plastic bag for Sakura to eat. Entering the rusty cart, he walked over to his now sleeping master, with Mizu lying down next to her to let her know she is there. Kaze set the food down and joined Mizu to help her keep Sakura warm.

 

            It pained them that they have reduced to living in a rusty old train cart and stealing food, merely to survive. It pained them even more to see Sakura in a horrible condition. Even though they weren’t humans, it just hurt them both in the inside.

 

            Suddenly they began to hear footsteps that sounded like it was from the outside. Kaze let out a loud growl causing Sakura to wake up. “ **どうした** (What’s wrong)?” she asked. Kaze got up and walked over to exit of the cart and took a peak outside. He looked to the left than to the right, but no one was there. The sounds continued and Kaze let out another growl.

 

            That was than he realized that the sounds were coming from with in the abandoned train. Kaze quickly ran back and stood in front of Sakura to protect her. The footsteps got closer, and closer, to the cart. The door suddenly flew open, revealing the source of the sounds of the footsteps.

 

            It revealed a woman, but she didn’t show her face. She wore a black jumpsuit with a hood covering her face. The outfit showed her shoulders, showing her tattoos. The tattoo was of snakes of the same species, but both were different. One was going up her arm all black while the other went down her arm and it was red as blood. She wore no shoes revealing black arrow tattoos on both of her feet.

 

            Sakura didn’t understand why, but just by looking at her, she shook in fear from her presence. “Well, well.” She said with an evil smirk, “So this is where the hedgehog is supposed to meet you.” “ **あなたは誰ですか** (Who are you?)? Sakura choked, “Medusa. It’s a real honor to meet the daughter of Nadeshiko and Fujitaka.”

 

             “ **私は何だったか知っていますか** (How did you know who I was)?” The child asked.

 

            Medusa had simply replied, “A very reliable source told me, and many other things about you.”

 

             “ **だれ** (Who)?”

  

             “I’m a afraid I can’t tell you that. It’s a secret.”

 

             “ **なぜここでいますか** (Why are you here)?”

 

            “For you of course. Why else would I be here?”

 

             “ **ここでは、ここで私を殺していますか** (Are you here to kill me)?”

 

             “No. Besides you’re much more valuable to me alive.”

 

             “ **どういう意味ですか** (What do you mean)?”

 

             “If I told you now, it wouldn’t be a surprise." 

 

Medusa walked over to Sakura despite Kaze’s growls. She than made her first move. “Vector Arrow!” Arrows appeared in midair and flew towards Sakura and the dogs. All three quickly ducked and the arrows demolished the train carts behind them, sending them down the tracks. Kaze than made his move. He quickly ran towards Medusa, jumped and bit Medusa her shoulder causing her to cry out in pain.

 

She punched Kaze causing him to yelp. By the time she looked turned around to look at the child, she had run out of the cart with Mizu. Than she notices that there was a small trail of blood. She knew her wound in her leg must have opened when she started to run. Medusa jumped out of the cart and followed the trial.

 

- ** _1 Week Later_** -

* * *

 

 

            Sherlock had to say, finding Sakura wasn’t going to be a challenge after all. 2 hours ago he had gotten a call from Lestrade that were reports of numerous dog attacks at London Train Station. All witnesses say that it was down by a White German shepherd; a white German shepherd did all of it. Of course everyone knew a White German Shepherd was a very rare color, so Sherlock didn’t hesitate to go.

 

            He knew if this dog had a connection to Sakura the better chance he and John would have at finding her. Sherlock and John exited the van only to find paparazzi taking photographs of the scene of the dog attacks. John didn’t think it was going to be a big deal about it, but he was wrong.

 

            Lestrade stood at the entrance to the train station along with a woman. It was of a young woman; she had light brown hair with short braid down her chest. She wore a black dress, which went up to her knees, with a white coat covering her shoulders; no doubt she is a doctor. She wore white sneakers and a snake anklet.

 

            Sherlock didn’t know the reason why, but for him it was hard to tell whom the woman was, but he decided to keep that to himself. “Your late as usually.” Lestrade said, “Did you find the shepherd?” the detective asked not bothering to make a comeback, “No, not yet.” Said the inspector, “My men haven’t reported back yet, but they will soon.”

 

            “If you don’t mind me asking, who is she?” John asked the inspector, “This is Doctor Midori. She is one of the witnesses of the dog attacks.” The inspector replied.

 

            “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Midori said, “I’ve been reading your blog, Mr. Watson, I believe?” “Really?” he asked, “Yes, I have read the Speckled Blonde, I loved every word of it.” She said, “And you must be Sherlock Holmes. Molly has told me a lot about you.”

 

            Sherlock gave a quizzical expression, “Are you a one of her friends?”

           

            Midori simply replied, “I meet her a month ago. She is a very nice young lady.”

 

             “Funny, she has never mentioned you.” He said.

 

            “She doesn’t talk about me much. When you know a little better you’ll understand the reason why.” She replied.

 

            “I’m pretty sure I will. Now to get to the topic what exactly did you saw, and don’t be boring.” Sherlock said to her.

 

            “Yes of course.” She said and she started to explain.

 

            “I was supposed to go on a little trip to Scotland for a week. I can’t afford a plane; the only thing I could afford was enough for a train. When I went to buy a ticket, I heard a panic scream and someone say, “Get this thing away from me!”  I went to investigate the noise. However when I got there a White German Shepherd had suddenly jumped and attacked me.”

 

             “And it was the same one?” The detective asked.

 

             “I’m positive it was. I was very lucky to be alive.” Midori replied.

 

             “Very lucky indeed. Where did the shepherd run off to?”

 

            “He ran into the scrapyard, not to far from here.”

 

             “Thank you Doctor Midori.”

* * *

 

 - ** _Later_** -

 

            Sherlock and John approached the entrance to the scrapyards. The detective examined the gate to see if there was a forced entry. He was right as usual. At the corner of the gate the metal bars were bent opened and there was a little blood on the metal. “No doubt that a dog did that.” John said, “You can tell.”

 

            “Strange that he went back inside.” Sherlock said as the gate began to open. They both entered the scrapyard and they were both surprised to see the size of the place. It literally went about a 100 yard to a 200-yard radius. There were a bunch of old tracks, each filled with old carts, bins, and parts of a train.

 

 “Bloody hell, this place is huge!” John exclaimed.

 

“A lot bigger than I expected.” The detective admitted.

 

“What did you expect? They have to put their old models somewhere.”

 

           

Sherlock and John both turned to see that it was their client and another person they have never seen before, Alice and another girl this time a teenager. She was a buff girl; she had tan skin, she wore a light blue hoodie with short sleeves and a skull design in the middle of her hoodie.

 

 

She wore dark blue cameo pants with dark brown sneakers. Her eyes were blue and her hair was dark brown. She had a ponytail and pigtails on her shoulders. She wore white and black gloves that looked like it could be used in fighting.

 

“When did you get here?” John asked after doing a double take, “Just now.” She stated, “I heard from Lestrade that you and Sherlock were going to look for the child’s dogs here. “Why are you here?” Sherlock asked starting to get impatient, “I thought you could use some help.” Alice said to him, “I did say I looked forward to working with you.”

 

             “You never said that!” he yelled

 

             “I did, you just didn’t hear me.” She said as a comeback.

 

             “Oh for God’s sake! Who is she anyway?” Sherlock said pointing to the girl with the hoodie

 

             “This is one of the specialists I was telling you about. This is Korra Sagami, former patient of Baskerville.” She replied

 

Sherlock took a quick look at the teenager named Korra, “I see. Anyway I don’t need your help.”

 

             “I think you do.” The teenager named Korra said.

 

             “No, I don’t.” He said.

 

             “You do and you know it.”

 

             “I **DON’T** need it.”

 

             “Oh, but we insist.” Alice said stepping in.

 

            Just as Alice finished the sentence she suddenly threw two cell phones to John and Sherlock. “You two are going to need that.” She said to them, “A cell phone?” said the doctor, “But we already have one.” “It’s not a cell phone.” Korra said, “It’s an analyzer, as well as a tracker. It can match a DNA sample, and trace someone else phone. Of course there are a few bugs in the tracker. The DNA analyzer works just fine though.” “Isn’t something like this illegal?” John asked, “Why do you think Einstein disguised it as a phone?” Korra stated.

 

            “How do you activate it?” John asked, “Flip the phone open and press the button in the middle to activate the analyzer.” Sherlock said out of the blue, “What he said.” Korra said, “Now this place is obviously enormous, we are going to have to split up into groups of two.” Alice said, “I was thinking the same thing.” Said the detective, “We are going to have to move quickly though Alice.” Korra said to her, “It’ll be a matter of time before Medusa finds out that we are involved in the case.”

 

             “Medusa?” John and Sherlock said.

 

             “That’s what she calls herself.” Korra replied,  “No one knows who she is or her real name.”

 

             “Oh let me guess she’s a friend of yours?” Sherlock asked.

 

             “You could say that.” She said.

 

             “Enough with the tea party ladies” Alice said,  “We got work to do. Korra you’ll with John and search the upper part of the scrapyard, while Sherlock and I this part of the area.”

 

             “Yeah, yeah I know the routine.” Korra said waving her hand.

 

 

            The four got into their groups. John was surprised to see that Sherlock was Alice to give orders, normally he wouldn’t. He was wondering why. Could it be that he was determined to find the little girl, or was he being desperate?

 

-End of Chapter III-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John both find something that could prove useful to the case.

Chapter IV

 

- ** _London Scrapyard_** -

 

            The sun had begun to set in the horizon. It had been hours since the four started to look for the two dogs. It had felt like an eternity looking for the two dogs. So far it felt like to Sherlock the case was going to go downhill.

 

            As Sherlock walked down the tracks looking from cart to cart, however there was no evidence that the dogs were there. He was about to move to the next set of tracks when he got a little surprise.

           

            He stumbled upon a cart that been cut in half. At first he thought it was a train accident that happened years ago, but quickly discovered that the other carts have been what looked like thrown back into other train carts. He than found a trail of dried blood stained right on the tracks.

 

            He followed the tracks inside the cart, and began to look around the moment he was inside. He saw that there was a plastic bag that had a rotten apple. ‘She’s been here.’ He thought to himself. He continued to look around in the old rusty cart.

 

            After 20 minutes of looking he suddenly felt something under his foot. He looked down and moved his foot off of the object and saw that he had stepped on a golden heart shaped locket. He kneeled down to pick it up off the floor and he began to analyze it. He saw that whoever had the locket had been taking real good care of it.

 

            He could tell that it had been worn for exactly six years. Every bit of it was clean, all but the string. He saw that the string was stained with blood. He got out the DNA analyzer and the hair sample of Sakura. After the analyzer was done scanning it had said that blood was a 100% match.

 

            He placed the locket inside his coat pocket, took out his cell phone, and texted Alice this message: “I have found evidence to the child’s whereabouts, contact Korra and John as soon as you can and meet me at the entrance to the scrapyard.”

 

            The moment he placed his cell phone back in his pocket he began to hear a low growl.

 

            He turned to see that there was a shepherd standing right in front of him. Sherlock noticed a little blood on his teeth and realized that the shepherd was the one that caused havoc.

 

            “So you must be the White Shepherd that was causing all that has been making such a fuss.” He said as the dog continued to growl, “You wouldn’t happen to know a little girl would you?”

 

            The dog suddenly began to bark causing Sherlock to back up. “I’ll take that as a maybe.” The detective said. The dog suddenly jumped at him, making Sherlock dodge him.

 

            He pounced at him again but this time he heard a loud rip from his coat pocket. He saw that his pocket was definitely ripped open, and than he saw that the dog was holding the locket by its string.

 

            “I need that.” Sherlock said, “Give it here.” But the dog didn’t listen to him. He jumped out of the cart and started to run with the locket in his mouth, and with Sherlock running behind him.

* * *

 

 -At that Moment-

 

            John and Korra continued to look through cart to cart. They had no luck finding neither Sakura nor the dogs. “Did you find them John?” Korra asked as she exited one of the carts. “No, not yet.” John said, “Nothing in these carts. And you?” “Same results.” Korra said, “There is no evidence of the dogs whereabouts.”

 

            “This isn’t going to well is it.” John admitted.

 

            Korra walked over to John,  “You can say that again. This like trying to find needles in a haystack.”

 

            “If you don’t mind me asking, how long was Sakura in Baskerville?” John asked as they started to walk.

 

            “According to her records it said that she was a patient at Baskerville for 3 years.” Korra replied.

 

             “My God, are you serious?”

 

            “I’m serious, it’s no joke. It’s going to be real hard for her to trust strangers like you and Sherlock.”

 

             “I can’t really blame her. I wouldn’t be able to trust others either.”

 

             “The only person she can really trust is her guardian, considering how long she has been with him.”

 

             “That’s what’s been bugging me. Who is her guardian anyway?”

 

             “To be honest we’re not sure. We don’t know who he is, or his name.”

 

             “Than that’s a problem.”

            Maybe when you are able to find her, than you can ask her. That is after you gain her trust.”

 

             “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

 

            Just than they began to hear whimpers and cries as they walked down the tracks. “Do you hear that?” Korra asked the dog just make sure that she wasn’t going mad, “Yeah.” The doctor replied.

 

            “That sounds like a dog.” The whimpers were than replaced with a howl, “Jesus, that is a dog!” he exclaimed. They both began to follow the sounds as it continued. As they followed it, the howls got louder and louder. They turned the corner and they found the source to the sounds. The sounds had come from a Blue Nose Pit-Bull.

 

            It had noticed John and Korra and tucked its tail between its legs and began to whimper again (Korra could see that the dog was a female). “It’s okay girl.” She said as she approached the dog slowly.

 

            “We won’t hurt you.” John realized something unusual for a skittish dog. He was wondering why she didn’t run away. He quickly saw the answer to the problem. “Korra, her collar is stuck to the wheel. Korra quickly examined the dog’s collar. “Hey your right.” She said “Hang on I’ll get her out of it.” Korra took out a leash from her pocket and attached it to the Pit-Bull.

 

            She handed the leash to John and told him: “Hold this.” She than leaned over the dog and got her unstuck. She patted the dog on the head to calm her down. “She doesn’t look like the type to cause trouble, or the type to kill a man.” She stated, “Your right.” The doctor agreed.

 

            Korra than noticed a small piece of paper tucked safely in her collar. She took the piece of paper and unfolded it. “John, you might want to read this.” She said handing him the paper.

 

John took the paper and read it:

 

**_I HAVE ESCAPED FROM FACILITY, BASKERVILLE, AND WILL BE IN LONDON IN FIVE DAYS. UNTIL I GET THERE, STAY WITH MIZU AND KAZE._ **

**_I LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING YOU AGAIN._ **

 

**_-SHADOW_ **

 

 

            John was very confused, “ **S.H.A.D.O.W**? What’s **S.H.A.D.O.W**?

 

            Korra chuckled a little, “Not what’s **S.H.A.D.O.W**? Who’s Shadow?”

 

             “How do you know if it’s a person?”

 

            “I just do.”

 

             “Who was this for anyway?”

 

             “Who do you think?”

 

            John thought about what she meant, but quickly realized whom the note was for. “This note is for _her_?” John asked her, “Whoa your quick.” She said with a bit of shock, “This note is obviously from him. In other words this Shadow is her guardian, and he is in London right now and he is looking for her. “That explains a lot.” Said the doctor, “But who are Mizu and Kaze?”

 

            “The names of the dogs.” She answered, “The question is which is which.” All of a sudden they heard the sound of running in the distance. “Now what?” she said to herself as she went to investigate.

 

            Suddenly she fell to the ground with a grunt. She saw that a White German Shepherd knocked her over. Just than Sherlock sped right past Korra who was still on the ground. “Sherlock?!” she yelled.

 

             “Help me catch him!” he yelled back. Without even asking she signaled John and they both ran right behind him. Sherlock turned every corner and made several attempts to try and grab him by the collar. Sherlock soon stopped to catch his breath when he saw Alice force the shepherd in a submissive position.

 

            Korra and John caught up with him only to find that Alice had caught him. “I did say that you would be needing my help?” She said all satisfied. Sherlock couldn’t say anything since he was too busy catching his breath. Alice pulled out a leash and attached to his collar.

 

            Than took the locket that was in his mouth and walked over to Sherlock with the shepherd. “I take it that this was the evidence you were talking about?” she asked as she handed it to him. “Yes.” He gasped out, “I found it in one of the carts. This obviously belongs to her.” “And you found this dog in the same area?” she asked.

 

            “I did, he took it while I wasn’t looking.” He lied, “And the Pit-Bull?” she asked turning to Korra, “Found her a few clicks down the tracks.” Korra said, “She had a note tucked in the collar.”

 

            She handed the note to Alice and Sherlock. They both read the note. “Shadow?” Alice said, “That name sounds familiar.” “Yeah, it does. It may be possible that Shadow, from before _is_ her guardian.”

 

             “You’ve seen this name from before?” Sherlock said after finishing catch his breath.

 

             “We didn’t see the name, but we have heard the name.” Alice said.

 

The detective turned to her, “From where?”

 

Alice enlightened them.

 

            “It happened when we stole Sakura’s record, from Baskerville. Yumi and Envy, the other two specialists were sent to get her records. They were about to leave when the alarm went off. At first we thought they were spotted by security camera’s until they heard over the P.A ‘It’s Shadow! He has escaped again!’”

 

             “Escaped again?” Sherlock said.

 

             “Yes. We believed that he was the one who helped her escape from Baskerville, but got caught in the process when he tried to go with her.” Alice replied.

 

             “Is that right?” Sherlock asked

 

             “Yes.” She said.

 

            Suddenly they all started to her a roar in the distance. It came from the end of the scrapyard. The roars got louder causing both dogs to whimper and shake in fear. “What the hell was that?” John asked, “Lost Ones.” Alice said softly so that only Korra could hear, “We better get going.”

 

            “Why?” The detective asked, “Trust me your better off not knowing.” Alice said as she forced him to walk towards the exit. John and Korra followed behind them as the roars got louder and louder. As soon as they exited the scrapyards the cries began to fade.

* * *

 - ** _221B Baker Street_** -

 

            Sherlock threw himself on the couch and gave out a frustrated sigh. Alice and John entered the flat with the two dogs. They both let them off their leash. They both let the dogs sniff around the flat.

 

            “Why do the dogs have to stay!?” Sherlock asked as he pushed the Pit-Bull off the couch, “Well they **ARE** technically her dogs so they have to stay here.” Alice said to the detective.

 

             “I **NEVER** agreed to this!” He exclaimed

 

            “You did agree that you would take Sakura and her guardian.” Alice clarified.

 

             “ **YES! JUST THEM! I NEVER SAID WE WOULD TAKE DOGS! WHAT ARE WE A RESCUE!?** ”

 

              “Like it or not you and John have to take care of them.”

 

              “ **WHY CAN’T YOU OR KORRA TAKE CARE OF THEM!?** ”

 

             “For one thing, the apartment I’m staying in don’t allow big dogs, another thing where Korra is staying they literally don’t have any money to afford dog food. And as for your land-lady-”

 

             “ **SHE’S ON A GLOBAL TRIP!** ”

 

             “ **WHICH** is **WHY** she won’t mind, so you two will have to do.”

 

             “God, I’m going to live to regret this.”

 

             “Trust me you won’t.”

 

             “’I won’t’ my ass!”

 

            A car began to honk very loud outside so the whole world could hear. “I best be going, Korra is starting to get impatient.” Alice said, “I’ll be 10 blocks down if you need me.” “Thank you Alice.” John said, “We’ll take care of them.” “Just to let you know, the shepherd is Kaze and the pit-bull is Mizu.” She said to him.

 

            “Thanks, I’ll remember that.” Said the doctor and Alice left the 221B. John than got his wallet and went towards the exit. “Where are you going?” Sherlock had asked him, “I’m going to buy food for the dogs.” John answered.

 

 

             “What’s wrong with the food we have?” Sherlock said

 

             “They can’t eat certain types of food, plus they need their own nutrition.” John said.

 

             “You can’t leave me here with **THEM!** ”

 

             “You’ll live.”

 

            Before Sherlock could even stop him, John had already left the flat. Sherlock gave out another sigh and laid back on the couch. That’s when the string to locket snapped and hit the floor. Sherlock sat himself up and confirmed that it broke.

 

            Than picking up the locket, he saw that it was open and that there was a photograph inside. There was the little girl with a smile on her face and with her parents who looked as happy as she did. He couldn’t believe how young her parents were.

 

Her mother was literally in her 20s and her father was in his 30s. He noticed someone else in the picture. He could’ve sworn that it literally a hedgehog standing on both of his legs, just like a human. Than he heard the sound of glass breaking coming from the kitchen. Good Lord, that was the-

 

“ **THAT’S NOT FOOD! SPIT IT OUT!** ”

 

-End Of Chapter IV- 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding the dogs Lestrade pays the boys for a visit to tell them of their findings.

Chapter V

 

- ** _221B Baker Street_** -

 

            For two whole days Sherlock had to put up with Kaze and Mizu! He never knew that taking care of a dog would be this hard. On the first day he caught Mizu chewing on one of his experiments, which she wasn’t supposed to chew on.

 

            And on the second day both dogs left little “presents” for him and John in the flat. Luckily, John managed to buy them crates so whenever they go somewhere or go to sleep they would be in the crate and stay put.

 

            Now it was day three of the torture, as Sherlock searched through file to file to find the one called “Shadow”. However there was no file or record of Shadow. Mizu jumped on the table to see what the detective was doing. “No, down!” he said as he tried to push her off.

 

            John entered the flat with Kaze on a leash, only to see his flatmate trying to push Mizu off the table. Letting Kaze off the leash, he walked over to them and gently pulled Mizu off. “I see you two are getting along.” He said sarcastically, “Oh shut up.” The detective said, “How was your walk with Kaze?”

 

            “Fine actually.” He replied, “Did you manage a record of Shadow?”

 

             “No, there’s no file of him, nor a record.” Sherlock said

 

             “There’s nothing there?” John asked.

 

             “Not even a military record.”

 

             “How did you manage to pull that off?”

 

             “Mycroft.”

 

             “Oh.”

 

             “Did you manage to find her while walking him?”

 

             “No, I haven’t.”

 

            Sherlock pulled out the child’s locket and looked at the picture again. “She probably went to police by now.” John said, “No.” Said the detective.

 

             “What?” John asked.

 

 “She wouldn’t have gotten to the police.” Sherlock replied.

 

“Why wouldn’t she?”

 

 “Simple. She doesn’t know who to trust.”

 

 “But she can trust them.”

 

            Sherlock got up from his seat and started to pace, “We are dealing with a killer and assassins who can blend in, similar to Moriarty, so it’s obvious that this “Medusa” character could be anybody, so of course she can’t trust anybody.”

 

            John just gave Sherlock the look of realization, “So than she-“

 

            Sherlock stopped and turned to him, “In the scrapyards, somehow she knew we were coming and she did her best to avoid us, since she doesn’t know who we are.”

 

             “That doesn’t explain why we found her dogs.”

 

             “Your right. It doesn’t. These dogs wouldn’t leave her especially if it was a child, so why find them now?”

 

             “Your point?”

 

            Sherlock than sat in his chair with both legs together, “The killer Medusa was there in the scrapyards before the dog attacks, to confront the little girl. She wanted to see the other talents she possessed but for her to do that she needed to get her away from her dogs.”

 

             “You’re saying that Medusa was there?”

 

             “That is a possibility. However there is one thing that doesn’t add up.”

 

             “And what’s that?”

 

             “Why didn’t they leave even though they created an exit?”

 

            Just than they heard someone coming up the staircase. At first they thought it was Alice, but it wasn’t her. It was Inspector Lestrade. “You could knock you know?” Sherlock said, “The door was open so I let myself in.” said Lestrade, “I’ve got bad news.” “And what might that be?” the doctor asked. The room fell into silence. For a moment there were no words from the three. Finally Lestrade took a deep breath and spoke.

 

            “Last night we went to look for the girl.” He began, “Two of my men went to check the scrapyards while Anderson, Donovan and I went to check out the train station, in case she tried to hitch hike on of the trains again. Moments later I heard screams from both of my men. When I was about to go and find the, I saw inside the station they were both hanging from the celling.”

 

            “Were they both dead?” John asked, “Like slaughtered pigs.” Lestrade replied, “I’m afraid, until we can figure out what killed them, I can’t allow you two to go back to the scrapyards, even if you have a reason I can’t allow you to go back.”

 

            Sherlock couldn’t believe what he was hearing. They were one step closer to finding Sakura now that they found evidence that she **IS** in London and now he can’t go back to the scrapyards, to see if there was any more evidence? Besides he knew damn well what killed those men, after what Alice told him about Medusa’s creatures. Something he never thought possible.

* * *

 

  **-Flashback-**

 

            _Soon after the group found the dogs and exited the scrapyard, Sherlock had asked Lestrade to keep searching for the little girl. Korra quickly got a red van around the corner, but almost dented the car while trying to park it. John insisted that he should drive, and Korra was about to argue with him when Alice blackmailed her. They let both dogs climb in the van and Alice and Sherlock climbed in the back with them, while Korra and John sat in the front._

_As they drove away from the scrapyards Sherlock had gotten suspicious about why they had to leave before it was dark. Finally Alice broke the silence and told the detective the reason why they left._

  _“Lost Ones?” Sherlock asked._

_Alice had replied, “That’s what those creatures are called. The Lost Ones are human, however at the same time they are not.”_

 

_“What do you mean by that?” The detective asked._

_She than started to explain, “In truth, the Lost Ones are creatures that were once normal people. The people were consumed by their own madness and fear and they eventually collapsed in the river of forgetfulness, and they eventually wake up a totally different person, as if they were reborn instantly.”_

_Sherlock placed his hands under his chin, “So these Lost Ones? They work for Medusa?”_

            _“She **controls** them.” She said, “She is the one that created them.”_

_“How does she make them?” He asked._

_“All she needs to do is insert Demons Blood, and the victims will start losing it.”_

_“Demons Blood?”_

_Black Blood, if you will. Honestly, I’m not sure how she got a hold of it.”_

_“The Lost Ones are nocturnal aren’t they?”_

_“Yes. The worst part is, no matter how many times you strike them down, they’ll keep coming back. Not even blowing off their heads can kill them.”_

_“Immortality.” He said, Tha- that’s impossible.”_

_Alice simply turned to him and just let out a small smile, “Only if you believe it is.”_

 

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

 

            Sherlock wished that he could tell him, however because of all the rubbish Lestrade keeps in his head, he wouldn’t believe him. “With all due respect Lestrade we need to see if there is any more evidence to her whereabouts.” John said, “Besides she could be hurt.” “Even so I can’t let you go back there.”

 

             Lestrade said, “If you do, I’ll have no choice but force you to drop this case.” “You can’t do that!” the detective exclaimed, “I’m not the one calling the shots Sherlock!” Lestrade yelled back, “Besides I can’t allow you or anyone else to killed by, God knows what’s out there!”

 

            “Will caring about the lives of others save a little girl!?” Sherlock yelled. Again, the whole room fell into silence. Lestrade at times hated to admit it, but Sherlock was right. Caring about others won’t help them save a child. And because she is injured, she’ll be defenseless against others.

 

            Lestrade turned to leave the flat, but something was stopping him from walking out the door. The inspector took a deep breath and said: “This still doesn’t change the fact that you two can’t go back, but I will call you as soon as we find some evidence.”

 

            With that Lestrade exited the flat. Both Sherlock and John gave out a frustrated sigh and they both fell back in the chairs. “Well, that’s just bloody brilliant.” John said, “What do we do now?” John than a smile on Sherlock’s face. Of course John knew what that smile meant. “I know what your thinking Sherlock.” He said, “Don’t start getting idea’s.” “I don’t what you’re talking about.” The detective said.

 

             “I know what you’re planning.” The doctor said

 

            “No you don’t.” The detective said.

 

             “Yes I do. You’re planning on going back aren’t you?”

 

             “Maybe.”

 

             “No you are.”

 

             “Aren’t.”

 

             “No, you are.”

 

             “Aren’t.”

 

             “Are.”

 

             “Aren’t.”

 

             “Are.”

 

             “Aren’t.”

 

             “You **ARE**. Admit it!”

 

             “Alright, fine I am! So what?”

 

             “Don’t you remember what Alice told you? Those things will kill you if you go back there!”

 

             “Hell! What does that matter!?”

 

             “Again you’ll get killed! Besides Lestrade said that we can’t go back anyway, and he said he’ll call us if they find anything. I have to go to work so don’t do anything stupid.”

 

            At that moment the doctor left the flat, leavening Sherlock with the two menaces. Sherlock sat there in the flat thinking. Something was bothering him from the moment he found the locket; he was wondering how it ended up in the cart in the first place. “Oh...” he said softly Sherlock got up off the chair, grabbed his coat, whistled for Kaze, put him on a leash and walked out of the flat and back to the scrapyards.

* * *

 

 - _ **London Scrapyard**_ -

 

            Sakura limped as more of her blood fell to the ground. She breathed heavily feeling pain in her open wounds, feeling the coldness making contact with her cuts. She didn’t know how she managed to survive the attacks from the strange creature. She didn’t how she managed to defeat whatever attacked her.

 

            She felt her body was losing energy, she felt herself dying. She managed to get back to the old train cart where she stayed with her dogs. She forced herself to walk inside the cart, trying her to sustain the pain. She managed to get inside but the moment she took another step she fell to the floor.

 

            Within moments she was stained with her own blood. She tried to get up off the cold floor, but she couldn’t feel her legs.  She was afraid that Medusa or another one of the creatures might come and try to kill her.

 

            With the amount of energy she had left she crawled over to the row of chairs at the side of the cart and laid herself down on the ground. She knew no one would come for her.

 

            No matter how much she cried for help no one would come to save her. Why would someone care for a freak like her? No one was there, no one she knew, no one she could turn to. She wished that Shadow could be with her to ease the pain.

 

            But unfortunately he wasn’t with her. This time he wasn’t there to take away the pain, like he has done in the past. No one would take sympathy for a freak like her. In the end she would just die alone.

 

            Sakura began to cry, just from that thought. The cries caused her wounds to hurt even more. She knew no one would come for her. No one would help her, but she called out anyway, even if no one heard her cries.

“ **誰か** **...** **助け** **...** (Someone... Help...)”

 

            She closed her eyes and prepared herself to embrace death, as she continued to cry.

 

-End Of Chapter V-

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock manages to find Sakura, but she is in terrible condition. Did he make it to her in time?

Chapter VI

 

- ** _London Scrapyard_** -

 

            Sherlock was surprised to see how easy it was to get back into the scrapyard. He was honestly shocked to see there was no one there; None of Lestrade’s men were there not even security. This was going to be a lot easier than he thought. Sherlock entered the yard with Kaze walking beside him.

 

            As they entered the yard Sherlock turned back to make sure that no one was following them. Thankfully, and strangely enough no one was there. The detective began to wonder why no one was there. One reason could be Lestrade cleared the area since a Lost One was sneaking about; No it had to be something else.

 

            Once they got to the middle of the yards, Sherlock pulled out the locket and held it in front of Kaze’s nose. Kaze began to sniff the locket and after a while he started to pick up his master’s scent, than he began to bark. “Let’s see if she’s here.” Sherlock said as he detached the leash from Kaze’s collar.

 

            The White Shepherd began to run and the detective followed behind him. They made all kinds of twists and turns through out the yard. Kaze than came to a sudden stop, and his barks were replaced with growls. Sherlock approached the Shepherd and noticed why he was growling.

 

            It was one of the Lost Ones that Alice was talking about. Its whole body was crushed like a fresh orange. “Immortal my ass.” The detective said. He than realized that there was nothing crushing it; just squeezed. All of a sudden Kaze began to bark again causing Sherlock to jump. The Shepherd began to run again and Sherlock ran behind him, causing them to run through tracks and turning every corner.

 

            Again, Kaze came to a stop, but instead of growls the barks were replaced with whimpers. The detective stopped in his tracks and he found himself back at the old broken down cart where he had found the locket and him.

 

            He noticed that Kaze was shaking in fear of something. The door was slightly opened to the cart. Someone was inside the old cart. “Stay.” He said to the Shepherd. He entered the cart the moment he did he stepped into something wet.  He looked down to see that he had stepped in blood, and it was fresh.

 

            Suddenly he began to hear soft cries. Sherlock looked around the cart not knowing where the sounds came from, until he saw a trail of blood. His eyes followed the trial only to find Sakura on the floor, letting her tears escape her eyes.

 

“Good God.”

 

            Sherlock ran to where she had laid, than as gently as he could he picked her up off the ground and set her down on one of the old chairs. He quickly applied pressure on the source of her bleeding; his hand was soon stained with her blood. He felt the child trying to pick herself up, with his free hand he gently pushed back down on the chair. “Stay still.” He said to her.

 

            Sakura turned her head to look at him, but because of the amount of blood she had lost her vision was a blur. “ **誰が** **...(** Who)?” She said in a weak voice, “Shhh... Don’t talk. Save your strength.” He said to her while stroking her hair.

 

“ **それは痛い** **...** **それは痛い**...(It hurts... It hurts...)” She said. “I know.” He said, “Try to relax.” Sakura groaned in pain as Sherlock applied more pressure on her wound. After a while he felt her hand on his, squeezing two of his fingers. Without even thinking about it he placed his hand over hers and held it gentle but tight and said: “It’ll be alright.” Seriously what was Sherlock thinking? Than he heard a voice outside of the train cart.

 

“ **SHERLOCK!?** ”

 

Good Lord, it’s John.

 

            John entered the cart through the entrance breathing heavily since he literally ran from where he worked all the way to there. “I thought I told you couldn’t come back here?!” John yelled, “ **WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! WHAT IF A LOST ONE TRIED TO KILL YOU?!?!** ”

 

            No answer came from the detective. “Sherlock are you even-” It was only than he saw blood stained on Sherlock’s shirt. He went from being angry to being concern. “Why are you covered in blood?” he asked his friend.

 

            “It’s not me you should be worried about.” Sherlock said. John walked over to his friend and saw the condition Sakura was in. “My God, is she alright?” John asked, “She’s fine, barley.” The detective answered.

 

             John quickly checked her pulse and examined her injuries. “These wounds are pretty serious.” He said, “Worst case scenario, she could die of infection. We have to get her to a hospital!”

 

             “We can’t do that.” Sherlock immediately said.

 

            “Why not?” John asked

 

             “Medusa. She can among one of the doctors, nurses, even the staff.

 

             “Right, I forgot about that. What do we do than?”

 

             “Do you still have your medical equipment.”

 

             “I do, why?”

 

             “Cause she will be staying at our flat since I made that deal with Alice.”

             “Where is she going to stay?”

 

             “I’ll let her stay in my room for now.”

 

             “Seriously?”

 

             “Seriously. Go get Kaze, I’ll take her.”

 

             “Got it.”

 

            Sherlock quickly took off his coat and wrapped Sakura in it and picked her up and held her in his arms bridal-style. Sakura coughed out a little blood, as he exited the cart.

 

             “ **兄** **...** **私は怖い** **.**..(Big brother... I’m scared...)” She said to him, in a soft voice, “Don’t be.” He said, “Your going to be alright.” Her vision began to go dark, as he kept telling her to stay with him. She rested her head on her his chest and his voice faded.

* * *

 

 - ** _221B Baker Street_** -

 

            It wasn’t easy trying to get her back to the flat. They literally had to come up with a last minute excuse for the cabbie to believe it. Sherlock was able to get him to believe it. Somehow they managed to get back to the flat without a problem. They bought both Sakura and Kaze upstairs in the flat. As soon as they entered an exited Mizu greeted both of them.

 

            Happy to see them both, especially her master Sakura; so happy to them in fact she tried jumping on them. Luckily Sherlock managed to push her off before he carried Sakura to his room. He set her down in a comfortable position on the bed and unraveled her from his trench coat, revealing her open wounds.

 

            He exited the room and told John he could enter the room now. John managed to find his medical kit and entered the room. He was able to wash the blood that had been stained on her body, and clean her wounds. He stitched her most serious wounds before applying bandages.

 

            Sherlock waited outside waiting patiently for John to conclude her condition. After two hours of waiting John finally walked out of the room with blood on his hands, and a towel. Sherlock got up off the chair and walked over to his friend, “How is she?”

 

            John went over to the sink and washed off the blood, “Well, I have good news and bad news.”

 

             “Hit me.”

 

             “The good news is her life isn’t in any danger at all. Lucky for us she didn’t get any infection.”

 

             “What’s the bad news?”

 

             “She fell into a coma.”

 

             “What?”

 

             “You heard me a coma. It’s probably because of the amount of blood she lost.”

 

             “How long will it last?”

 

             “A few weeks, possibly a month.”

 

             “It’s a miracle she survived this long.”

 

             “Yes, thank God for that.”

 

            Sherlock turned his back to him, “You should head back to your office. I don’t think your shift is over.”

 

            John nodded his head, “Yeah. The only thing I forgot in this flat was my cell phone. You’ll be okay by yourself?”

 

             “She’s in a coma and her dogs are in the room, I think I’ll be just fine.”

 

             “You sure?”

 

             “I’m sure. I’ll call Alice and give her the good news.”

 

             “All right than, in that case I’ll see you later.

 

            With that John left the left leavening Sherlock alone again. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed Alice’s number. At fist it was a bunch of dial tones until there was a click sound.

 

             “Hello?”

 

             “Alice, it’s Sherlock calling to give you good news.”

 

             “Oh?”

 

             “I the little girl you were looking for.”

 

             “Are you bloody kidding me?!”

 

             “No.”

 

             “This isn’t some kind of joke is it?”

 

             “Oh no, I’m pretty serious. She’s right here in our flat.”

 

             “Where did you find her?”

 

             “Same place we found the dogs.”

 

             The scrapyards?”

 

             “Yes. Unfortunately she was nearly dead when I found her.”

 

             “Is she all right?”

 

             “She’s fine. I need you to come here to our flat so you can see her.”

 

             “Right now?”

 

             “Yes, and can you bring a change of clothes.”

 

             “Give me 10 minutes.”

 

             “Make it 5.”

 

             “All right than. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

 

            Ending the conversation he hung up his phone, and placed it an on the table. He than went where the child had slept. He entered his room finding two sleeping dogs on the bed with her. He quietly approached her not wanting to wake the dogs up and sat at the side of bed looking at her.

 

            He could see some of the blood seep through her bandages. He noticed that Sakura’s body was shivering from the cold. Since the dogs were on top of the covers, he used his coat to cover her body; her shivers came to a stop. He stroked her hair causing her eyes to twitch.  Even Sherlock had to admit, a little girl like her she is pretty cute. Seriously what’s wrong with him?

 

            The silence was soon broken when he heard a muffled alert tone, which was he sound of a bell. He saw that it was coming from her shirt pocket. He took the phone out of her pocket and saw that someone left a message. It was from Shadow, her guardian. He opened the text to see what he sent.

 

However the message only said: “ **HELP** ”

 

- ** _End Of Chapter VI-_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Sherlock finally find one of the deaths of Sakura's family members.

- ** _221B Baker Stree_ t**-

 

            Alice had gotten to the flat as fast as she could, with a change of clothes for Sakura to wear. What she had brought was a silver silk shirt and pants. Alice wasted no time changing Sakura out of her stained clothes and into the new ones (Of course she was being careful with her wounds).

 

            As she changed Sakura clothing, she examined her injuries on her body. No doubt, a Lost One did some of her injuries on her body. Another creature did the others. She knew what other creature caused her to have those bite wounds.

 

            Alice had just finished doing what she needed to do, “She’s lucky to be alive. Her condition?”

 

             “She’s in a coma.” Sherlock replied, “It’ll probably last for a few weeks.”

 

             “I see. It’s better than her dyeing.” Alice said

 

             “You are right about that.” He agreed

 

             “You are well aware that she was attacked by a Lost One?”

 

             “Yes. I found that out the moment I saw it’s dead body.”

 

             “So they can be killed?”

 

             “When it’s crushed yes.”

 

             “You are also aware that all of those wounds weren’t caused by it?”

 

             “Yes, I guess your friend Medusa?”

 

             “You guess right Sherlock.”

 

             “I still can’t figure out what killed it.”

 

             “Isn’t it obvious?”

 

            Sherlock paused for a minute thinking what Alice had meant by that statement. He turned to Sakura who was still sleeping in his bed, than turned back to Alice. It wasn’t long until he realized what killed it.

 

 “Oh. It was killed by her wasn’t it?” He asked.

 

She had replied, “You catch on quick. I did say before that she had unnatural talents from the day she was born.”

 

 “How?”

 

 “She or her powers did it out of self defense. She only reacted when she became desperate.”

 

 “Her powers killed it?”

 

 “Her powers are like a single cell, in other words they are living things and they can sometimes have minds of their own.”

 

 “Oh let me guess. In order for them to live they need a vessel.”

 

 “You’re real good you know that?”

 

            Sherlock couldn’t help but smile at Alice’s comment. Alice noticed that Sherlock was holding a cell phone in his hand. She can tell just by the designs that it wasn’t his. The cell phone had a little bird key chain and there were feathers and stars that have been drawn on with a marker.

 

             “That cell phone belongs to her, doesn’t it?” she asked the detective, “Ah, yes.” He answered as he handed her the phone, “I found it in her pocket. There is a little message.” Alice opened the phone and read the message and who it was from.

 

“This is bad.”

 

 “Yes very.”

 

 “Did you attempt to contact him?”

 

 “I did as soon as I saw it.”

 

“Well?”

 

 “It went straight to voice-mail when I called.”

 

 “Bloody Hell. That’s just great. What do you think?”

 

 “He either turned off his phone, or it slipped out of his pocket. Possibly both.”

 

 “This complicates things.”

 

 “Indeed.”

 

 “I was hoping that we would have a better time at finding him than playing hide and seek with the little one. But now it’s out of the frying pan and into the fire.”

 

 “Any luck on finding out who he is?”

 

 “Sadly no. Jeremy hacked into the Baskerville network, however there no record of him or his talents.”

 

 “So the only person who can tell us now is her.”

 

 “Looks like it. Speaking of which did you manage to find out any of her relatives death?”

 

“So far it’s not going well. The past weeks with John and I looked all over the Internet and there still no sign.”

 

 “I see.”

 

            Suddenly Sherlock’s phone let out a music tone. He checked his phone and saw that he received a message from an unknown. He opened the message but all it said was:

 

            **Kinomoto 2004**

**Curcification**

**-Hell Butterfly**

 

            The detective quickly grabbed his laptop and searched those exact keywords. When the results came up, and he was shocked to see what had appeared. “Alice, look at this!” he said as he handed her his laptop. Alice took the laptop and looked at what Sherlock had found. She was horrified to see the image, as well as the description:

 

**_HISTORY REPEATED!_ **

**_30-year-old Kinomoto Tori found dead, nailed to a cross on the 20 th of April in local Church. Japanese Police confirmed that he was beaten with a pocketknife, than nailed to the cross where he than bled to death. A witness had claimed that the he heard the victim screaming, than an hour later the screams soon died down, he was found in the church at 12:00 a.m._ **

 

 “They crucified him?” Alice said.

 

 “The same death as Jesus the Son of God.” The detective replied.

 

 “A death based off of something on the past. What do you suppose it could mean?”

 

            Sherlock turned to the message on his that was signed Hell Butterfly. Wondering who this could be, and how Hell Butterfly got a hold of his phone number. This case was just getting better and better for Sherlock. It seemed like every single day more excitement things came at the door.

 

            “No idea.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

- ** _221B Baker Street (8 Weeks Later)_** -

 

            Weeks have gone by and yet the child had not awoken from her sleep. Both of her dogs stayed by her side the whole time she stayed asleep. John would literally have to bring their meals to them since they wouldn’t budge from the room. As well as drag them for a simple walk.

 

            Meanwhile since Sherlock let her stay in his room he would sometimes sleep on the sofa, which he didn’t mind (Or just go all an nighter).

 

            Each day either him or John would change her bandages and place medicine on her wounds. Each time Sherlock changed her bandages he would always look at a bird mark on her right arm, wondering how it got there.

 

            On some days Sherlock would hear Sakura cry in her sleep. He was not sure why, but she did. Sherlock awoke with a yawn on the sofa, letting the sun get in his eyes. He sat up only to find a bunch of books and all over the floor.

 

            That’s right, he remembered he fell asleep while doing research on her relatives; God how he hated putting his brain into recharge. He got off up the sofa, put on his blue silk robe, and went to make himself coffee. He than heard a knock on the door of his flat.

 

            He gave out a sigh and went to go see whom it was. Going down the stairs he answered the door, only to see that it was Korra Sagami. “Morning Sherlock.” She said with a smile, “How are you doing?” “Fine.” He answered, “What are you doing here?” “I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by.” She said, “I got a present for Sakura.”

 

            Out of a brown paper bag, she pulled out a little bear wit a long tail. It was a yellow orange, like the sun; it had tiny little black eyes, nose, and mouth that was a three but laid on it’s back. It had wings on it’s back, and in the middle of the wings it had little swirls.

 

            Sherlock just glared at the toy, “What the hell is that?”

 

            “I found it on Amazon 3 weeks ago.” Korra said, “The characters name is Kero I think. I just thought it would be the perfect thing for Sakura.”

 

           “Why?”

 

           “Cause it’s cute!” Little girls like her love cute things like this. They just go head over heels for things like Kero, or a puppy.”

 

            “Good god.”

 

            “Hey you’re not a girl so you wouldn’t understand. Do you mind if I come in?”

 

            “No, of course not.”

 

            Sherlock lead Korra inside the flat. The moment she entered the upstairs room she sat herself down on the sofa, while Sherlock got his coffee. “I heard the good news from John!” Korra said, “So she’ll finally come back to the waking world huh? I can’t to start working with her!” Sherlock gave Korra a quizzical look on his face. “What?” she said confused, “Didn’t Alice tell you?” “Tell me what?” Sherlock asked her.

 

            “That I would help Sakura out.”

 

            “With what?”

 

            “Well she can’t control her powers just yet.”

 

            “Really?”

 

            “Really. Her powers can sometimes be based on her emotions. Like if she’s scared or angry, that’s when things get ugly.”

 

            “What are you supposed to help her out with?”

 

            “The four elements.”

 

            “You have that talent?”

 

            “Yeah. Watch this.”

 

            Korra turned to a nearby fruit bowl on the coffee table. With the movement from her hand she had created a small tornado out of thin air. The twister went towards the bowl of fruit and literally made an apple float.

 

            The small twister soon began to dissolve letting the apple floated back down and landed back in the bowl. “See?” she said with a satisfied smile. “No wonder you were taken to Baskerville.” Sherlock said, “Yeah, God how I hated it.” She replied.

 

            “How are you going to help her when I made a deal to Alice?”

 

            “Already taken care of. She and I both agreed to stay over at her place. She already convinced her Landlord to let my dog Naga stay so long as she doesn’t cause a lot of trouble.”

 

            “That’s fine.”

 

            “Any luck on her relatives death?”

 

            “Yes. Actually last night I found out two of her other relatives died.”

 

            “Really? How?”

 

            Sherlock got out his laptop, “First relative her Great Uncle from her father’s side of the family, third victim of her family. In 2005 Kinomoto Taichi died of a rare disease known as the plague, found dead in his own apartment. A year later in 2006 from her mothers side of the family, her Great Aunt Ayami Asuna died getting shot in the back of the head while watching an opera performance. No one knows who the shooter was or what bullet it was since it was custom.”

 

           “No luck on her parents huh?” Korra asked

 

            “No.” The detective replied

 

            “What about this Hell Butterfly? Did find out who he his?” She asked

 

            Sherlock soon replied, “I have no idea who the person is or why he is trying to help me.”

 

            “Ah, I see.”

 

            “Speaking of which, any luck on finding Shadow?”

 

            “Well that’s another reason why I’m here. Jeremy was able to find out where he was last seen, and we found this.”

 

            Korra pulled out from her pocket an iPhone and a sliver and black pearls and a small flower that has the word “Hope” in the middle. Sherlock took the phone and bracelet from Korra. “And these belong to him?” the detective asked, “Yup.” She answered, “There’s no doubt about it. His phone is still on but it’s password protected.” Sherlock put his phone off of sleep mode and saw that it was similar to what Irene* had on her phone. The only that it said was “My Little _____”

 

            “If he has a password like that, than he must have something important in there.” Korra said. Sherlock placed the phone and bracelet on top of his laptop than turned to Korra. “Yes, your right.” Sherlock said.

 

            “The only question is, what?”


End file.
